


The truth behind Mrs Norris

by Ava_Ambrosia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: What Have I Done, What have I written, this made me super depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Ambrosia/pseuds/Ava_Ambrosia
Summary: When you think Mrs Norris you think a cat, but what if that's wasn't true, what if there was more to the story...





	The truth behind Mrs Norris

Mrs. Norris is not a cat or perhaps was not always a cat. For she was once a person with a articulate brain and a witty mouth.

She would walk the corridors and everywhere she went the students would love her. However one day her bright personality caught the attention of one young gentlemen who had the misfortune of working in a wizard school while unable to actually do magic. 

No he was no muggle but rather a squib who had the misfortune of having lost his way in life. This quite soul caught the bubbly teachers attention her bright green eyes grew to follow him as he walked around the school. His wavy hair was short his eyes blue his stature and build stocky but agile. 

He reminded her of a cat a rather beautiful, majestic but scared cat. His aura was that of silence but his eyes carried a unreadable expression one she Related to in many ways. For we all carry scars whether they be physical or emotional, ones drawn across the skin in pale lines or ones that dance across the darkest parts of our mind. We all have a past and inner demons and all anyone can ask to find in another who holds a darkness that matches theirs in order for both to find the light. And that is what mrs. Norris found in Mr. Filch and vice versa; they both fought the darkness until, ultimately she fell into the darkness. 

From that point onwards filches heart gave up fighting the darkness and Mrs. Norris watched everyday that passed as he too descended somewhere to which there was no return. She watched in her cursed silence the screams of her pleas heard by all but deaf ears. For she was a ghost trapped, impossible for her to return and he was the fool chasing her. The problems with trying to help those that are lost is that it is inevitably so that you to will become lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this is a short story I wrote several years ago and haven't known what to do with it. I wrote this for my friend who was onbessed with this idea and wouldn't let it go.


End file.
